The objective for this protocol is to define the effects of glucophage (metformin) on basal hepatic glucose production (HGP); isoproterenol induced lypolysis, as a measure of free fatty acid (FFA) metabolism; as well as changes to lipoprotein metabolism, particularly with reference to postprandial hyperlipemia, and modifications to plasma lipoproteins. We found fasting plasma glucose levels were lower after treatment with metformin. Day long plasma glucose and FFA levels were lower after treatment with metformin. Hepatic glucose production was unchanged after treatment with metformin.